Fascia tissue is a layer of fibrous tissue that operates as a connective tissue that surrounds muscles, groups of muscles, nerves, blood vessels, etc. The tissue allows for proper functioning of muscles with respect to one another (e.g., sliding past one another). When fascia tissue becomes damaged through injury, tissue knots, medical reasons, or otherwise, the fascia tissue can take time to correct itself or require manipulation to release the fascia tissue and allow for proper functioning of the tissue to allow the underlying muscle to properly operate. In some cases, the fascia tissue can be released or corrected without much difficulty, while in other cases, restoring the fascia tissue to its proper form can take considerably more effort. Other reasons for releasing fascia tissue may include cosmetic reasons, especially for people who have dimpled skin, which is often caused by fascia tissue extending through fat cells, thus causing dimples to appear on the skin. Often, when the fascia tissue is properly released, the dimples can be considerably reduced or eliminated.